


NOT MY CHILD

by isnt_that_something



Series: Mafiatale one offs [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Day Care, Hitting, Monsterphobia, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Parenthood, based on prompt, let me know if i should tag other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_something/pseuds/isnt_that_something
Summary: Noir discovers that his child had been struck by a caregiver at their day care, he has a 'talk' with them immediately.(Noir and Butch are Mafiafell Papyrus and Mafiafell Sans respectively)Based on a prompt from bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com and I was given permission to run with it.https://bigoltrashpile.tumblr.com/post/611173395219070976/mafia-boys-sends-thier-kid-to-daycare-and#notes
Series: Mafiatale one offs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	NOT MY CHILD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTrashPile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/gifts).



Noir strode through the daycare doors, his face a teeming thunder cloud of anger. The call he had received simply stated that he needed to come to the daycare immediately, so help him if he was getting pulled out of an important "meeting" for another silly conference over juice boxes (GET OVER IT LINDA, NOT EVERY CHILD WANTS APPLE JUICE, GRAPE IS AN OPTION) he was going to box someone. 

Shock roots him to floor of the entry way as he lays eyes on his child, who was red eyed from crying and one swelling shut from a nasty bruise already forming. Shock passed quickly back to anger stronger and fiercer than before. His long legs made short work of crossing the room to kneel by his child. He gently sweeps his leather gloves under their chin to inspect the injury, already bright purple and deepening by the second with a deep groove craved into their tender skin cutting into their flesh in harsh swipe. As he opens his mouth to ask what happened someone else entered the room and his child violently flinched out of his grasp breaking eye contact to stare tearfully at the floor. He whipped his head to face the new comer. 

Eyes narrowed as he recognized newest staff member that the center had hired in desperation when they were left abruptly shorthanded when 2 of their senior team members had gotten married the previous year and were now on maternity leave welcoming their own little one into the world. His first encounter with her was shortly after her hire at yet another parent staff meeting, her smile had grown taunt and her tone terse upon introductions and she seemed confused as to why a skeleton monster was there in attendance with a human child. After she'd seemed to find issue with everything he had suggested be done at the center. In this moment she looked down at the two and explained in a fake sickly sweet voice that she had no idea what had happened to Noir's child but suspected that perhaps the other children didn't like that they had a monster for a parent and that they child was a victim of bullying. "You know how children can be, especially to someone that just doesn't fit in" she said practically biting the last words out. 

Noir rose to his full height and stared down at her, his frown deepening as she took an instinctive step back with distaste flashing across her face. Under his stony gaze she tittered nervously a hand raising to flick her hair behind her shoulder, a ring with a large gaudy stone catching the light, his child flinched violently behind him. His eyes flicked down once again taking in the injury. All this washed over him, coupled with the feeling of his child's trembling fingers clenching the back of his slacks, left absolutely no doubt in his mind exactly who had been bullying his child and why: monster hater. 

Fury quickly overtook Noir and he broke free of his child's grasp and he advanced quickly to the new aid. His wrathful expression caused her eyes to widen as she was struck dumb with the realization that she had well and truly F'ed up.

He harshly grabbed her arm and before she could think to utter even a single word of protest he had harshly wheeled them out the door and into an adjacent alley. Indignant stutters flew from her lips has she tried to shake free from his iron grasp. 

"Let me go this instant! Just what do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked in a high pitched voice that ended in a violent huff as he whirled her none to gently against the brick wall that was nearly as cold and unforgiving as he felt.

"I THINK THE BETTER QUESTION IS WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON A CHILD. AND MY CHILD AT THAT!" He spat in her face which quickly lost whatever color she had left in her placid face. 

"I-I don't know-"

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!" his hand flashes our like a cobra striking taking her wrist and yanking it eye level, nearly yanking her off the ground in the process, the gaudy ring flashing in the waning sun light tarnished by a flecks of blood that she had clearly not managed to properly wash away before his arrival. His grip tightens on her wrist and she gasps in pain and fear as her eyes rest on the damning ring that his eyelights were fiercely burning with their focus. Her mouth opened again to try and plead with him only to be cut off has he once again flung her against the wall, with more force than before violently knocking the wind out of her as she fell to her knees.

"SAVE IT. I WILL NOT WASTE MY TIME LISTENING TO THE MEWLING WHIMPERING OF A WORTHLESS CUR THAT WOULD HURT A CHILD THAT WAS LEFT IN THEIR CARE FOR SOMETHING AS PATHETIC AS SPECIESISM." Noir snarled as he glared down at the pitiful creature kneeling before him torn between wanting to settle this "properly" against his need to go in and tend to his child. As his instincts waged war in his mind, her quivering form and tear filled eyes made him think of how his child must have looked before her when she dared raise he hand to them. With that in mind he knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

He removed his gloves and tucked them in his pockets before suddenly backhanding her across the face, the brutal crack echoed down the alley way as she collapsed to the ground. As she shakenly pushed herself off the ground blood dripped from the five slashes cut into her skin by his claw like phalanges, four long and deep with the fifth short and shallow. She flinched violently as he loomed closer grabbing her face to force her to meet his eyelights heated gaze. 

"I Want You To Leave This City And Never Come Back. Consider This A Parting Lesson And Reminder, Never Lay Hands On A Child And Never Let Me See You Face Again. If I Do These Marks," he quietly sneered as he flicked his thumb over the open wounds roughly "Will Be Here." he moved hand to span her throat and grasped it harshly. "Now... Run" Noir growled deeply as he flung the woman towards the entrance of the alley and as soon as she regained her feet under her she took off running.

He pulled a napkin from his jacket and swiftly wiped his claws before putting his gloves back on and made his way back into the Daycare to care for his child. After caring to their wounds with the sites med kit and making several calls. One of which to the horrified owner of the establishment who rushed in to check on all of the children while trying to make arrangements to have a replacement aid hired as soon as possible. She apologized over and over about what had happened and was absolutely mortified that something like this had even happened. 

Noir helped calm her as she was genuinely upset. He gave her some contact information of some people that would know some more suitable replacements and even offered to stay to help watch the children so that she could interview that day. Butch nearly died of a SoulStroke when he came looking for Noir and to "see wat's takin so damn long" and he came walking in to the daycare to see Noir divested of his suit jacket and tie with tots of various ages clambered over his body as he attempted to read "The Tales of Fluffy Bunny" to the giggling hoard of kids.

As for the aid... she took Noir's words to heart. She ran down the road, across the street, clearing blocks as quick as her feet could take her. When they failed her she quickly hailed a cab and told them "Take me as far from this damn city as you can!!!". She finally settled in a city hundreds of miles away, she paid out the nose for people to collect all her belongings from her former home and bring them to her new one. She was never able to get a job in child care again as her previous employer made sure to tell everyone that she was an abuser and a monsterphobe to boot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. If you see anything that should be fixed or tags added please let me know!  
> Also send some love to Bigoltrashpile either here or on Tumblr for their amazing characters.  
> Please do not repost this work anywhere else or alter it in any way.


End file.
